


Holy Mary, Full of Malice

by irtokarkki666



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Stupidity, drunk ideas, i wrote this without brain cells, john is a woman named jane since i am a lesbian, whatcha gonna do about it, yes i turned your kramer a woman now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irtokarkki666/pseuds/irtokarkki666
Summary: Amanda and Lady Kramer get drunk and Jayne has IDEAS, Amanda is too drunk and almost falls for her yolo lesbian subtext here, things get violent in the next chapter I will write during sept 2020





	Holy Mary, Full of Malice

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night at a summer cottage, and not so sober

"Honestly, this is not a good idea", Amanda tried to say while holding something that looked like a small flamethrower. "This is not... (she takes a sip of her gin tonic) a good.. Idea". She looks down to what Kramer is doing, the older woman is tinkering away with something that looks like a children's toy but has far too many razor blades attached to actually be one.

"Shush!" Jayne says, waving one finger at Amanda's direction. "It will work..."

"No I didn't mean it wouldn't. That is the not good idea here. That it works."

Amanda tries to focus her eyes on the little fairy toy's blond haired head. Her sight is slightly blurry, and well, the gin is a good reason for it. She doesn't actually know how to put her feeling into words. She has seen Jayne make a trap and use it on people. She has also escaped one. Still, the little fairy with her wings in progress to be replaced with razors fills her with fear, something deep down -uneasiness, something dark and stagnant. Swamp-mud filled hollow-like, this feeling.

Jayne smirks in a dark, ominuos way at the pink dressed fae figurine. The figurine looks back with empty blue eyes, pink perfect lips in perfect smile, carved in with cast molds filled with liquid plastic. Its dress turns into skin with only a change in paint. The whole thing is a soulless ideal of a feminine body, but Jayne is going to turn it into something perfectly twisted. A fairy to cut children down to size, in the most brutal way imaginable.

Amanda looks concerned. "Look, if you are still mad about Jill, you should... Hell, do anything else than this??"

She has a frown on her face, drink in hand, party dress with rose patterns, and a cardigan. The warehouse isn't the warmnest place, even in June, when nights should be more forgiving.

Kramer turns to look at her so fast that the flame in the gas burner almost sets her sleeve on fire. Jayne's eyes turn aggressive.

"Do you want to get..? "

Kramer points the flame at a not-so-innocent looking dentists' table that connects to a different sized tubes with corrosive labels, and has some kind of nerve-hitting spikes at the seat.

"Or I can sew your mouth shut." Jayne lets her aggression melt into a smile. Her eyes remain cold and filled with fire, she shows her teeth like she's ready to attack at Amanda's throat or claw her eyes. The ashly blonde hair illuminated by the lamp gives her an aura glow like she's the nightmare version of the Holy Virgin.

And she is, Amanda thinks. She is the closest thing to a mother here. Instead to a saviour she births cruelty, violence, malice. Things to destroy the human body and rip the mind to parts.

"No I didn't... calm down? Calm down! I meant that maybe you should be a bit... calmer while engineering this hell."

"I am calm.." Jayne forces herself to soften her looks. "Look, I am calm. Now can you hold this for two minutes."

She doesn't wait for answer, Amanda gets her lap full of machinery parts, some electrical looking things, the fae figurine's original glittery wings and tries to balance it all with not dropping her gin tonic, actually more gin than tonic, maybe more like gin with water than the other way around.

"Did you know that the risk for actually setting yourself on fire and dying on the process when handling a blow torch drunk is one to twenty?" Jayne says, flipping her safety plexi glass visor up to empty her glass. On her free hand she has the blowtorch, still melting the razors into a wing-like design.

Amanda is not impressed. She words it.

"One to a twenty, Amanda, dar-ling" Jayne suddenly seems more drunk than before. Her Irish roots show up in the last word, but she gets the sweet word sound like a warning. "One to I don't give a fuck".

She flips the visor back on place, lets the empty vodka glass hit the flame's edge. The glass fills up with fire, she holds the flaming alcohol with her bare hands, her face has suddenly dancing light on them and her eyes turn into an ocean of flame, the light grey lits up from the inside. Amanda thinks it looks like it's Kramer's skull on fire, her brain's vicious will to stay alive lighting everything up, and she thinks that Jayne might be actually a bit... unstable.

Jayne smirks, this time properly, the eyes smirk too, to the small inferno she's holding, and then puts the glass upside down to the figurine's head. The plastic starts to melt, the perfect little face disfigure, plastic hair burns to strains of blackened molten mess.

"Happy early-anniversary, Jill..."

Amanda sees the demonic intent behind the words, the absolute controlled maniacy that lies behind the Ice Lady- facade. It may be the gin, or something else, but suddenly she feels butterflies in her stomach, and those have meaner, sharper wings than the fae Jayne is creating.


End file.
